


Devo Mangiarti

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A usual dinner with Hannibal, Alternative Scenes, Discussions in this family are weird, Elements of Dolce, Jealous Will, M/M, They talk, kind of a crack fic, they bicker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Una differente discussione a tavola, in Dolce.





	Devo Mangiarti

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione su questa storia e le altre della serie  
> [Attimi - Due Parole](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/05/15/attimi/)

“Hannibal! Slegami! Subito!” Will si agitava sulla sedia alla quale era stato costretto come se fosse stato seduto su degli spilli. Hannibal lo guardò con l’espressione esasperata di una madre che aveva appena chiesto al figlioletto di non agitarsi sul seggiolone.

Entrambi gli uomini usavano regalarsi a vicenda bei momenti da ricordare; era il turno di Hannibal di provvedere a mantenere vivo il fuoco nella coppia.

“Non ho intenzione di fare nulla del genere, anzi…” Hannibal si posizionò alle spalle di Will e aggiunse alle cinghie che tenevano fermi mani e piedi, una grossa cinghia attorno al petto.

Will ringhiò alterato, “No!”

“Ti agiti un po’ troppo per uno che è appena stato sedato,” gli fece notare Hannibal come fosse colpa sua.

“La dose di droga che mi hai dato non era sufficiente,” ribatté Will, “Dopo il passaggio di Bedelia non ne è rimasta molta, vero?”

L’astio per Bedelia Will l’aveva sviluppato nella frazione di secondo in cui aveva realizzato che la donna era scappata in Italia con il cannibale serial killer che aveva fatto finta di voler incastrare. Un astio che aumentava nel constatare che genere di vita i due avevano vissuto insieme lì a Firenze.

Hannibal era divertito dalla plateale dimostrazione di Will di non gradire non tanto il fatto che Bedelia si fosse rivelata per quello che era, quanto più che era stata la sua compagna fino a quel momento.

Hannibal lasciò la stanza per andare in cucina, seguito da una serie di insulti urlati da Will che riecheggiarono nella casa dai soffitti troppo alti.

Quando rientrò nella sala da pranzo, Will, al posto degli occhi due linee dalle quali si intravedevano le pupille, aveva smesso di muoversi a vuoto e stava tamburellando con le mani sui braccioli della sedia.

“Quindi?” chiese l’uomo seccato.

Hannibal posò il vassoio con la ciotola dell’infuso davanti a Will. “Quindi ti ho preparato un infuso di timo e prezzemolo,” disse sedendosi accanto all’altro.

Will guardò l’infuso, poi Hannibal, poi l’infuso, “Ha un odore insopportabile. Le tue capacità culinarie sono sparite insieme alla droga e a Bedelia?”

A Hannibal fece piacere l’ennesimo commento piccato sulla donna. Will doveva essere piuttosto irritato da quel particolare per riportarlo alla luce in continuazione. Amava anche il fatto che l’uomo non aveva paura, non temeva le sue azioni.

Legato ad una sedia da un cannibale, posizionato a capotavola. E ancora Will lo riprendeva e lo punzecchiava.

“Giudica tu stesso,” rispose Hannibal riempiendo un cucchiaio di infuso, soffiandoci sopra e poi portandolo alla bocca dell’uomo.

Will mosse la testa a destra e sinistra serrando le labbra.

Quando Hannibal gli prese il mento tra le dita e lo costrinse a sorseggiare l’infuso Will dovette obbedire.

“Fa più schifo il sapore dell’odore, complimenti,” commentò Will.

“Questo non serve a te, ma a me,” ribatté Hannibal stufo dei capricci, “Immagino tu sappia perché. Ho intenzione di mangiare il tuo cervello, Will, e voglio prepararlo al meglio.”

Will lo fissò per qualche secondo e poi scoppiò in una risata, “Ma le senti le stronzate che dici?”

Hannibal sbatté le palpebre colpito dalla veemenza con cui Will lo insultava. Tra l’altro usando un linguaggio scurrile non da lui. “Prego?” gli chiese Hannibal.

“Quindi sarei qui perché vuoi mangiarmi?” con le mani attaccate ai braccioli che si muovevano Will sembrava un burattino con problemi motori, “Tutto questo,” indicò col mento la tavola, “È perché devi mangiare ME.”

Sottolineò l’ultima parola sicuro che Hannibal cogliesse non tanto la sorpresa nella constatazione, quanto il suo ritenerla ridicola.

“Cosa c’è di strano?” Hannibal rovesciò i palmi in aria, il cucchiaio ora vuoto tenuto come una sigaretta, “Sono un cannibale.”

Will roteò gli occhi al soffitto, “E l’altro posto a tavola è perché non ce la fai a finirmi tutto e mi devi condividere?”

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio, “No…”

“Stai aspettando qualcuno,” continuò Will, “Per ucciderlo e poi mangiarlo con me, questo vuoi fare.”

“Da cosa l’avresti capito? Il tuo eccezionale intuito da detective?” Hannibal sollevò un angolo della bocca per dargli ad intendere cosa ne pensasse dell’eccezionale intuito menzionato. “Ci hai messo mesi a capire chi ero…”

“Annebbiamento del giudizio,” disse Will con espressione disgustata, “Una cosa che non accadrà mai più.”

“Perché ora sei così lucido…”

Will annuì, “Non sapevi che ero qui, non sapevi che sarei venuto a cercarti, se all’improvviso hai deciso che vuoi aprirmi la testa e mangiarmi fai pure, ma quello che stavi aspettando è Jack, quello che volevi uccidere è lui ed è una vera fortuna che io sia qui a poter condividere la cena.”

“Non hai voluto condividerla a Baltimora, quando ne hai avuto la possibilità, perché dovresti farlo adesso?”

“Non ho detto che io voglio farlo, ho detto che tu ci speri,” corresse Will, “Ci spererai sempre e questo ti rende il più stupido cannibale sulla faccia della terra. Uno che cerca di spaventarmi con una brodaglia che sa di letame che dovrebbe insaporire la polpa del mio cervello. Puttanate.”

Hannibal rimase in silenzio a riflettere qualche secondo, poi spostò la sedia dal tavolo, “Dovrò convincerti che intendo davvero mangiarti, allora.”

Così dicendo si acquattò sparendo sotto al tavolo.

“Ehi!” lo chiamò Will, “Ehi! Che vuoi fare? Hannibal? Non fare l’idiota, ti sembra il momento? A questo punto preferisco che cominci a mangiarmi dalla testa…”

Will bloccò il suo monologo quando riconobbe la figura di Jack all’entrata della sala da pranzo.

“Oh… C’è Jack…” mormorò Will a voce più contenuta.

Hannibal gli picchiettò con un dito sul ginocchio.

“Imbecille…” disse Will tra i denti.

Jack si avvicinò alla tavola, pistola puntata, passo lento e circospetto.

Will roteò gli occhi per guardarlo dal basso, lo fissò muto per secondi. “Ma sei scemo?” gli chiese poi, “Nella casa di un assassino ci sono io legato ad una sedia, c’è una tavola lunga tre metri in mezzo alla stanza, e tu non ci guardi sotto per vedere se l’assassino è lì?”

Hannibal lo colpì ad una caviglia e Jack urlò e cadde a terra in sequenza.

Mentre anche lui veniva legato alla sedia, Will borbottò tra sé e sé, “Almeno io sono stato colpito da un proiettile, ho delle scusanti…”

“Visto Will?” Hannibal si rivolse a lui mentre lasciava la stanza, “Ora c’è anche Jack, sei contento?”

Will alzò la voce in risposta, “No. Ma è esattamente ciò che avevo predetto.”

“Già, solo che qualcosa ti è sfuggito, come sempre,” Hannibal rientrò in sala con un aggeggio tra le mani. “Questa è per te,” mostrò a Will la sega circolare.

Will la fissò imbronciato, “Se quella cosa in funzione mi sfiora anche soltanto con me hai chiuso, pazzo figlio di puttana.”

“Vedremo.”

“Vedremo niente,” Will lo minacciò, “Mettila via, Hannibal.”

Hannibal attaccò la spina alla presa della corrente mentre lo sfidava con sguardo deciso. Dopodiché accese la sega che emise un sibilo insopportabile.

“Hannibal!” gridò Will cominciando ad agitarsi sulla sedia, “Te lo giuro stavolta non perdono niente! Fammi un’altra cicatrice e ti frantumo le ossa a forza di testate!”

“Hannibal, no!” urlò Jack dal fondo della tavola.

Will e anche Hannibal, con la sega accesa in mano, si voltarono entrambi verso l’uomo con espressione esasperata, “Che diavolo hai da gridare tu?” chiese Will, “Sei l’emblema del perfetto addestramento dell’FBI, legato ad una sedia con una flebo in un braccio. E grida pure…”

Hannibal sorrise. E spense la sega. “Non ho davvero intenzione di mangiarti,” disse rivolto a Will, “Sei troppo più utile vivo.”

“E quella dell’infuso era una cazzata,” ripeté Will.

“Will…” la voce incerta e confusa di Jack era un sussurro.

“Jack, per favore, stiamo parlando…” Will ritornò a guardare Hannibal, “Allora?”

“Diciamo che avrebbe potuto funzionare a lungo termine, ma se ti mangiassi adesso meno,” abbozzò Hannibal.

Will scosse la testa. “Slegami che lo togliamo di torno e ce ne andiamo. Poi continueremo il discorso soprattutto su Bedelia. E sul tizio origami nella cappella.”

“Non ti piaceva?” chiese Hannibal.

“Ho visto le foto della vittima, non sono scemo,” Will continuava a parlargli con sufficienza anche mentre Hannibal lo slegava, come non avesse alcun dubbio sul fatto che da Hannibal non c’era più nulla da temere e mai c’era stato.

Sarebbe dovuto essere furioso per l’affronto, invece Hannibal ne era orgoglioso.

“Cos’è sentivi la mia mancanza e te lo sei scelto simile a me?” domandò Will.

“Will, che significa _lo togliamo di torno_?” chiese Jack; intontito dalla sostanza nella flebo, ma non del tutto assente.    

“Non ti assomigliava per niente,” si difese Hannibal.

Will roteò gli occhi al soffitto, slacciò le ultime cinghie da solo e si alzò dalla sedia. Barcollò e Hannibal lo resse al fianco. Will ignorò l’ultimo commento di Hannibal per rivolgersi a Jack.

“Secondo te?” gli chiese allargando le braccia, “Parlo in terza persona e secondo te a chi mi sto riferendo? Te l’ho detto Jack che una parte di me vorrà sempre andare con lui,” indicò Hannibal, “Ed eccola qui quella parte di me,” indicò tutto se stesso dalla testa ai piedi.

“Tu non sorridere,” Will minacciò Hannibal, “Perché riaccendo la sega e ti faccio vedere come taglia in fretta la carne prima delle ossa.”


End file.
